


The Thing

by malecbanewood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jace laughs a lot, M/M, Magnus just wants to sex up his boyfriend, Parabatai, and Alec just wants to be sexed up, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecbanewood/pseuds/malecbanewood
Summary: “I wanna do... the thing.”“I got kicked out of the institute because Aldertree is a dick and I’m getting kicked out of the loft because you wanna get dick?”





	The Thing

When Jace walked out of his room, he heard soft sighs and low moans coming from the living room. Walking towards the sounds he came upon the view of his parabatai straddling his boyfriend, the couples lips attached in a heated kiss.

Jace cleared his throat and Alec jumped up from where he was, an obvious pout forming upon Magnus’ lips.

“Jace, hey how are you? How was your nap?” Alec stuttered out of his flushed form.

“I’m good, I was just going to get some food and then put a film on, if you’d like to join me.” Jace smirked. He could’ve sworn he heard Magnus mutter, “does it look like we want to join you, blondie?” but he couldn’t have been certain.

“Umm, could you maybe like I don’t know, go to the institute for a little while? See if Aldertree has any missions for you?”

“Why do I have to leave?” Jace pushed, a huge grin splaying across his face.

“I mean you could just go for an hour.” Alec said, then Magnus kicked his boyfriend in the shin and gave him a pointed look, “Two or three hours.”

“Why, Alec?” Jace kept pushing.

“Jace, just get out. I wanna do.... the thing.”

“The thing?” Jace snorted.

Alec looked exasperated, he knew Jace just wanted to make him admit he wanted Magnus to fuck him. Alec gave Jace a pleading look.

“Alec, I left the Institute because Aldertree was being a dick and now I have to leave the loft because you wanna get dicked?”

“Please,” he heard Alec whisper softly.

Jace huffed.

“Fine, but you both owe me.” He said as he turned to grab his jacket and leave the loft.

He heard Alec giggle and leap back on to the sofa to continue where he and Magnus had left off.

“Use protection!” Jace shouted at the insatiable couple.

“High Warlock of Brooklyn!” Magnus and Alec shouted back at him as he left cackling.


End file.
